


【锤基】少爷基×仆人锤（上）

by littletortoise



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 大家随意看看就行, 开车技术辣鸡, 百粉肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletortoise/pseuds/littletortoise
Summary: 百粉肉，开车技术辣鸡，大家随意看看就行





	【锤基】少爷基×仆人锤（上）

“Loki少爷，您还满意我的服务吗？”  
“唔……你这个混蛋！卑贱的仆人！”  
沙发上的男孩上半身穿着面料上乘的西装，下半身却光裸着，粉嫩的菊穴泛着水光，令人惊奇的是菊穴的上方还有一道正被粗大的肉棒快速抽插着的小肉缝，淫液顺着肉棒动作从小穴里溢出来汇聚到菊穴。

“而我这个卑贱的仆人现在正在用肉棒插你的淫穴。”Thor轻笑一声缓缓挺动腰部，慢慢的研磨这个流着口水的蜜穴，突然的慢节奏让Loki有些不适，甬道感到一阵空虚，被操得烂熟的小穴不住的收缩，他想要Thor的阴茎用力的插进来，狠狠的操他，但是他又拉不下脸乞求Thor这个混蛋！这个该死的趁人之危的仆人！

Thor把肉棒往外抽出，只留下头部在小穴里面，冠状沟刚好卡在穴口处磨蹭，身下的人的小穴诚实的收缩着，想把这根火热的肉棒吞吃进去。Thor偏不如他的意，又往后退了一点，直接把阴茎抽出来在穴口摩擦，小少爷淫穴里分泌出的液体使穴口滑溜溜的。他趁Loki开始扭动臀部的时候顺势又把龟头塞进了那个销魂的小穴里，然后用带着老茧的粗大手掌在小少爷的身上四处点火，一只手抚摸上Loki的大腿根部搓揉，就是不碰触那根挺立的玉茎。另一只手揉捏着他胸前挺立的小凸起，时不时用指甲掐一下它。每被掐一下乳头Loki的小穴就会难以自控的收缩一下，卡在穴口的肉棒存在感就更加强烈了，“Thor……”

“怎么了小少爷？”Thor的嘴巴开始舔弄另外一边的小凸起，用舌尖抵着Loki的乳头往下按压，然后再吮吸着上提，他知道乳尖上的快感不能满足这个胃口很大的小少爷，但是他就要折磨一下他，谁让这个小少爷被他操了那么多遍还是不肯开口说一些让两个人都兴奋的话呢。

“Thor……我很难受……”Loki的眼睛已经因为欲求不满而蓄积上了泪水，Thor吻上了他的嘴唇，用舌头舔舐柔软的唇瓣，又一口咬了上去。小少爷吃痛的叫出了声，湿滑的舌头趁机伸入了口腔，被吻得动了情的小少爷难以自控的挺起了臀部，主动吞吃着那根火热的肉棒。

感觉到了 Loki的意图Thor猛的挺入到最深处，满意的听到身下的人呻吟出声，“Loki，你想让我操你吗?”，身下的人没有回答，那双修长的大腿却环上了他的腰，“你得说‘Thor，请操我吧！’我才会满足你。”小少爷咬着嘴唇不肯吐出一个字，Thor也不急，他的手伸向Loki的阴蒂，就着黏答答的的淫液缓缓的揉动，突如其来的陌生快感使Loki猛的弹了起来，小穴绞紧了那根肉棒，嘴中发出甜腻的呻吟，“Thor……别碰哪里了，感觉很奇怪……唔……”，“舒服吗？你下面的小嘴咬得可真紧。”  
“不，不要了……”阴蒂上的快感让Loki的小穴忍不住的收缩，使那根埋在穴里的肉棒存在感更加强烈，Loki忍不住抬起屁股把肉棒吃进去更深。  
“Thor，动一动……”小少爷有些羞耻的说出这句话，Thor含住Loki的耳垂只挺动了几下腰便停了下来，小少爷的眼角被欲望折磨的开始泛红，“Thor……”

“你要说什么？”坏心的仆人弹了一下小少爷的阴茎作为不听话的惩罚，“Thor，请，请你操我……唔！”还没等Loki说完，身下的肉棒就飞快的顶弄了起来，搅得小穴里发出噗呲噗呲的声音，一层层的嫩肉紧紧的抓住Thor的阴茎，最里面还有一个可以吮吸龟头的小嘴，“小骚货，干了那么多次，你的肉穴还是那么紧，咬得我想把你干翻在床上！”Loki被这些荤话刺激的满脸通红，蜜穴里流出更多的淫水。

“少爷，您的淫穴里面水真多，泡的我的肉棒湿淋淋的。”Thor拉起Loki的手，让他摸着交合的地方，穴口的淫液浸湿了他的手指，Thor拔出肉棒然后带着Loki的手指一起进入湿热的小穴里，“停，停下来……不要了！”Loki的身体吞吃着Thor的肉棒和自己的手指，肉棒撞击子宫口的同时摩擦着那根手指，Loki从未如此清楚的感觉到自己的后穴被人干着，这种感觉太羞耻了。

**Author's Note:**

> 最近脑袋空空，有点不知道自己在写什么，把竹马和男友搞完就要出去浪一圈辣hhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
